


The Best Moment

by Atge614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atge614/pseuds/Atge614
Summary: Baekhyun rasa moment terbaiknya adalah saat bersama Chanyeol dan kedua malaikatnya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	The Best Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this. Recommend song : Heaven – EXO 

Baekhyun merasakan haru yang teramat sangat ketika suara dentang piano berbunyi dan layar merah tirai pada layar teater mulai terbuka. Mata sipitnya tak lagi berkedip ketika rombongan penari balet cilik mulai berjalan memasuki panggung. Dress yang mereka kenakan berwarna-warni, begitu pula sepatu tutu mereka. Haru Baekhyun semakin terasa ketika seorang penari cilik bergaun pink berenda memasuki bagian akhir rombongan.

Penari cilik itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Telinganya yang sedikit dumbo turut bergerak-gerak gembira ketika dia menggoyang-goyangkan mengikuti irama lagu. Begitu pula dengan kaki-kaki gempulnya yang berjinjit-jinjit lucu ketika dia menari. Baekhyun merasakan ingusnya akan turun karena air mata sebelum ia mendengar suara isakan keras disampingnya.

Sesosok pria dengan wajah yang mirip dengan gadis kecil yang menarik perhatiannya tengah tersedu sedan seraya mengusap lelehan air matanya. Isakannya sangat keras sehingga membuat beberapa tamu undangan menoleh heran.

“Park Chanyeol berhenti menangis kau membuatku malu!”

Bukannya menghentikan tangisannya, lelaki tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol malah semakin banjir air mata. Hal tersebut lantas membuat Baekhyun tergesa-gesa menutup mulut lelaki itu agar isakannya tidak semakin terdengar jelas. “Berhenti atau kau akan tidur diluar malam ini.” Ajaib, ancaman itu mampu seketika menghentikan isakan tangis si tinggi.

“Kau tak mengerti rasanya, putri yang biasanya kau gendong kemana-mana kini sudah bisa tampil disebuah panggung balet.” Ucap Chanyeol seraya kembali menyeka air mata diujung netra cokelatnya.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. “Sungguh, apa kau lupa bahwa aku yang sudah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan dan hampir mati saat melahirkannya?”

“Tetap saja, bagi seorang Ayah yang melihat putrinya tumbuh dewasa, ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya.” Jawaban Chanyeol sontak membuat sang suami menggeram dan mencubit pinggangnya sekuat tenaga. “Aku juga ayahnya, idiot.”

“Mana ada seorang ayah mengandung dan melahirkan. Adanya Ibu.”

“Kau….” Belum sempat membalas perkataan suaminya, perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan oleh lantunan lagu merdu yang dinyanyikan oleh putrinya dari atas panggung. Hanya menyanyikan lagu  _ Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _ (Bahkan liriknya tidak sempurna) tapi cukup membuat sepasang suami-suami itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke atas panggung.

Lagu itu terus mengalun, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan alunan musik dari Yiruma, anak-anak kecil tadi lantas kembali menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan instruksi. Meskipun berantakan, tapi tetap saja hal itu terasa mengagumkan untuk ukuran seorang anak pendidikan awal untuk menarikan tarian yang cukup rumit. Decakan kagum menggema diseluruh ruangan ketika gadis kecil yang merupakan putri pertama dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menampilkan tarian solonya.

“Kau benar, rasanya sangat tidak rela melihat Yuna tumbuh dewasa secepat ini.” Itu adalah Baekhyun. Dia memang berbicara kepada Chanyeol, tapi matanya tak lepas dari gerakan lincah putri kecilnya.

“Tak lama lagi, tentu dia akan segera pergi ke melanjutkan pendidikannya, bertemu pria yang dicintai dan kemudian merelakannya pergi.” Ini adalah Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun melirik suaminya, lelehan air mata itu masih ada, tetapi isakannya sudah sirna. “Kau terlalu berpikir jauh kedepan. Nikmati saja saat ini. Kita besarkan Yuan dan Yuna bersama-sama.” Berbicara mengenai Yuan, putra pertama pasangan suami itu juga akan tampil setelah pertunjukan tari Yuna.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, perasaan tak rela melingkupi hatinya. Membayangkan anak-anaknya akan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Tapi, suami kecilnya benar. Menikmati waktu saat ini adalah hal yang paling tepat. Dia akan terus menyuapi Yuna, menggoda Yuan, mendongengkan banyak cerita legenda sebelum mereka tidur, mengajari keduanya musik, dan sebagainya. Membayangkan itu saja membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat puas.

Sementara Baekhyun masih fokus kepada pertunjukan putrinya. Menikmati bagaimana tubuh kecil itu bergerak, memperhatikan tangan gempalnya melambai mengikuti lagu, tak lupa senyumnya yang menampilkan giginya yang tanggal dua dibawah. Lucu, cantik dan mengagumkan disaat yang bersamaan. Seringkali papa muda itu tak percaya bahwa ia telah melahirkan sesosok putri (dan putra) yang sangat mengagumkan.

Kemudian saat sesi panggung Yuna berakhir, rombongan ballerina kecil itu keluar. Tergantikan dengan pemusik cilik yang memasuki panggung. Ada yang membawa saxophone, biola, gitar dan bahkan seruling. Diujung sana, terlihat putra pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mengenggam sebuah  _ microphone  _ kecil ditangannya. Sesekali matanya melirik-lirik cemas kearah ayah dan ibunya.

“Anakku yang tampan..” ucap Chanyeol terharu. Air matanya akan menetes lagi kalau saja Baekhyun tidak buru-buru mencubit perut lelaki bermarga Park itu. “Jangan menangis lagi. Aku malu.” kata Baekhyun dengan setengah jengkel. Heran, sebenarnya dominan disini siapa sih?

“Dan lagi. Dia juga anakku ya.” lanjutnya dengan ketus.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. “Ya.. Ya terserah kau saja.”

“Bicara soal kedua anak kita, semakin lama mereka semakin mirip denganmu ya.”

“Tentu saja, aku sangat ingat bagaimana kau benar-benar menyiksaku kala itu.” Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan sedikit bergidik. Masa-masa itu adalah hal yang benar-benar menyebalkan baginya.

“Benar juga. Terlihat mereka seperti hanya menumpang tinggal dalam rahimku selama 9 bulan saja.” kekeh Baekhyun pelan. Ingatannya melayang ke masa dia baru saja mengandung si kembar.

•••

Saat itu, usia pernikahan mereka baru saja menginjak 5 bulan dan Tuhan sudah menitipkan kepadanya dua malaikat yang menakjubkan. Pada 3 bulan pertama kehamilan, dia bahkan tidak mengalami yang namanya  _ morning sickness  _ atau hal-hal semacamnya. Malah, suami tingginya yang harus muntah setiap pagi dan mengalami kelelahan tubuh yang luar biasa. Mungkin kalau itu masih dalam tahap wajar mengingat banyak pasangan juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Memasuki bulan keempat kehamilan, Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengalami mual. Tetapi, Baekhyunlah yang mulai memasuki masa mengidam. Mulai dari ingin memakan Kebab Turki, kemudia memakan ramen asli dari Gunung Fuji,  _ sky diving _ , hingga pergi melihat Penguin di Kutub Selatan. Yang terparah dari semua itu adalah Baekhyun membenci wajah suaminya sendiri. Sehingga Chanyeol terpaksa harus selalu mengenakan masker dan harus rela tidur terpisah dari Baekhyun. Hal itu berlangsung selama 1 bulan lamanya.

Memasuki bulan kelima dan keenam kehamilan, mereka sangat gembira karena mengetahui bahwa anak mereka kembar. Baekhyun sendiri sudah mulai bisa kembali menyukai wajah suaminya dan tidur seranjang. Tetapi, si  _ preggy  _ papa suka sekali melakukan penyiksaan terhadap Chanyeol. Entah mengigit telinga si besar, mencubit perutnya, atau bahkan menendang bokongnya. Sementara itu sang dominan hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap semua ini segera berlalu.

Selama tiga bulan trimester terakhir, Baekhyun seperti kebanyakan papa hamil lainnya. Tetapi, dia seringkali ketakutan. Apalagi semenjak mengikuti kelas melahirkan. Chanyeol terkadang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dengan mengajaknya membeli perlengkapan untuk si kembar dan mendongengkan kisah-kisah fiksi yang dia buat sendiri untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan tak jarang dia membuat lagu-lagu khusus untuk ketiga malaikatnya.

Saat fase persalinan berlangsung, Chanyeol bahkan tak melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun selama di ruang operasi. Sayangnya, karena terlalu gembira, Chanyeol harus pingsan saat kedua anaknya berhasil dikeluarkan. Membuat Baekhyun, harus mendiaminya selama beberapa jam pasca sang suami siuman.

•••

“ _ Hello bidadari, kau seperti lukisan, ketika aku melihat langit aku hanya bisa melihatmu. _ ” Suara kecil memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Suara yang berasal dari putra pertama pasangan itu yang juga menatap keduanya. Alunan musik kembali berlanjut. Kemampuan berbicara Yuan jauh lebih baik daripada saudara kembarnya sehingga dia bisa menyanyikan lagu yang sedikit sulit.

“ _ Lampu jalan kota, ketika cahaya pergi dan bulan menghilang, itu tetap bersinar. _ ” Perasaan yang sama seperti pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol di halte bus saat malam bulan purnama.

“ _ Karena kau adalah bintang yang dijatuhkan langit. _ ” Kalimat yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan kapanpun dia melihat Baekhyun.

“ _ Aku tertawa karena beberapa hal setiap malam. Aku menutup mataku tapi aku tak bisa tertidur dan terbangun bangun setiap malam dipikiranmu. Senyum cerahmu membuatku bernafas. _ ” Sepertinya hari-hari yang Baekhyun habiskan bersama Chanyeol dan kedua buah hati mereka saat ini.

“ _ Semua orang dapat melihat bahwa kau adalah bidadariku. _ ” Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa lebih indah dari itu.

“ _ Aku bisa terbang jika aku bersamamu. _ ” Seandainya dia adalah seorang malaikat sekalipun, Baekhyun tentu akan selalu membawa Chanyeol terbang kemanapun dia pergi.

“ _ Aku akan menahanmu disisiku agar kau tak bisa lari pergi ke langit. Aku akan menangkapmu, aku akan mengurungmu, aku akan menggenggammu. _ ” Selama nafasnya masih ada, selama jiwanya masih belum kembali kepada Sang Pencipta, Chanyeol akan terus mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

“ _ Tetaplah disisiku, tidak berubah, seperti pada awalnya.” _ ” Jemari besar Chanyeol, Baekhyun genggam seerat mungkin. Balasan segera dia dapatkan. “Jangan pergi kemanapun.” bisikan berat membuat relung hati Baekhyun menghangat. “Kita pergi, kemanapun. Asalkan berdua.” Balas si mungil.

“ _ Aku akan bersamamu, seperti apa yang aku bayangkan. _ ” Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol. Mengenang segala kebahagiaan yang mereka lalui dan kebahagiaan yang akan dia songsong di masa depan bersama.

“ _ Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa bersama selamanya. _ ” Saat bait lagu ini selesai dinyanyikan, kepala keluarga Park itu mendekatkan diri ke telinga si submisif. “Aku akan melakukannya asalkan bersamamu.”

Dengan memainkan jari-jari besar Chanyeol diperutnya, Baekhyun menjawab, “Aku juga. Kita berdua.”

“ _ Aku berharap aku tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpi ini. Dan aku hanya ingin mengetahuimu setiap hari. _ ”

Dalam benaknya Baekhyun berharap, sekalipun ini mimpi dia bahkan lebih memilih hidup dalam mimpi penuh kebahagiaan daripada kenyataan penuh kesakitan. Tentu akan lebih baik jika ini adalah kehidupan nyata. Doa yang sama juga diam-diam Chanyeol ucapkan dalam hatinya. Semoga segala kebahagiaan ini akan bertahan layaknya sebuah mimpi.

“ _ Aku akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. _ ”

“Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.”

“Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Baekhyun.”

Genggaman tangan dan pelukan semakin mengerat. “Aku yang lebih mencintaimu Daddy dari anak-anakku.”

“Aku yang paling mencintaimu Papa dari kedua malaikat kecilku.”

Baekhyun terkekeh. Lagu telah selesai dinyanyikan. Yuan melambaikan tangan dengan gembira karena berhasil membawakan lagu ciptaan sang Daddy. Ya, itu adalah lagu ciptaan Chanyeol yang sering dia nyanyikan bersama dengan Baekhyun dan kedua malaikatnya. 

Tepuk tangan menggema diseluruh penjuru Aula. Menimbulkan rasa sesak akan rasa bangga kepada putranya, mengingat bagaimana susahnya Yuan untuk berlatih bersama dengan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih bermain dengan sang Daddy. “Anak itu benar-benar.” gumamnya sangat pelan, bahkan Chanyeolpun tak bisa mendengarnya.

“Ayo segera temui mereka dibelakang. Penampilan Yuan adalah yang terakhir.” Baekhyun bergerak bangkit mengikuti sang suami menuju belakang panggung. Menemui kedua anak mereka.

Begitu mereka berada di depan pintu ruang ganti, terjangan pelukan menerpa keduanya. Yuan dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan Yuna dalam pelukan Baekhyun. “Kalian sangat hebat.” Gusakan Chanyeol berikan kepada kedua anaknya. Membuat Yuan dan Yuna sama-sama memamerkan giginya yang berbaris rapi.

“Papa sangat bangga kepada kalian.”

“Yuan juga!” pekik sang anak lelaki.

“Yuna juga bangga pada Papa.” sang anak perempuan tak mau kalah. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengangkat Yuna kedalam gendongannya. Sementara Yuan menolak uluran tangan Baekhyun dengan alasan dia sudah besar dan tak mau digendong.

“Siapa mau es krim sebagai hadiah?”

“YUAN!!” si sulung melompat-lompat tak sabar seraya menarik-narik celana Chanyeol.

Si bungsu yang berada dalam gendongan juga turut menarik-narik baju yang dipakai sang Daddy, “Yuna juga mau, Dad.” 

Baekhyun hanya tergelak dan meraih tangan Yuan untuk dia genggam. “Baiklah. Ayo. Akan ada es krim stoberi untuk Yuna dan es krim pisang untuk Yuan.” Mereka berempat lantas pergi menuju parkiran. Selama perjalanan, keduanya tak henti mengoceh soal apapun.

“Kalau thudah dithana, tambah  _ waffle  _ dengan thelai tloberi ya, Pa.” itu adalah Yuna. Pantang baginya memakan es krim tanpa ditambah dengan  _ waffle _ . Sementara Yuan bergegas mengatakan bahwa dia juga mau dengan rasa selai pisang. Putri kecil keluarga Park itu memang masih sedikit kesulitan dalam berbicara.

“Kita beli semuanya. Karena hari ini kalian sangat hebat.”

“YEAY. Aku sayang Papa.” Baekhyun tersenyum dan lantas mengecup kedua pipi anaknya satu-persatu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya cemberut, “Ke Daddy tidak?”

“Kami sayang Daddy juga.”

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol lantas terbit. Lelaki jangkung itu segera mengecup kedua buah hatinya bergantian. “Janji makan sendiri ya tapi.”

“Huum..”

Dan mereka berempat lantas tertawa bersama.

•••

Baekhyun rasa, kebahagiaan inilah yang dia cari. Melihat anak-anak dan suaminya sehat dan tertawa. Bahkan Baekhyun piker, dia mampu menukar segalanya hanya demi melihat itu bertahan selamanya. Menunggu Yuan dan Yuna tumbuh dewasa dan kemudian ia bersama Chanyeol akan menua bersama.

Chanyeol pikir, melihat Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya bahagia adalah poin penting yang harus dia perjuangkan. Berapapun harga senyuman itu, ia akan berusaha menebusnya. Sampai suatu saat dia dan Baekhyun akan mengantar kedua anak mereka menemui kekasih hatinya dan pergi mengejar mimpinya. Setelah itu dia akan menghabiskan waktu sampai akhir dengan belahan jiwanya, Baekhyun.

Itu adalah momen terbaik dalam hidup.

**END**


End file.
